


Change of State

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Language, M/M, Origin of Symmetry Era, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shift in dynamic can change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something that wasn't AU for once, I hope that y'all like.

**Title:** Change of State (1/3)  
 **Author:** [](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/profile)[**millionstar**](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Belldom, OoS era  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Language, Smut, Wee bit o'angst  
 **Summary:** A shift in dynamic can change everything.  
 **Feedback:** Is appreciated if you're so inclined; either way, just enjoy!  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Muse, no profit is being made and this is fiction.  
 **Beta/Support:** As always, [](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/profile)[**dolce_piccante**](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/) , [](http://myz-bee.livejournal.com/profile)[**myz_bee**](http://myz-bee.livejournal.com/) & [](http://frisky-biscuit.livejournal.com/profile)[**frisky_biscuit**](http://frisky-biscuit.livejournal.com/). Thanks for all y'all do for me, seriously. There are no words.  <3 Kudos to [](http://lalalive23.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lalalive23.livejournal.com/)**lalalive23** for input and for being lovely.  <3  
 **Author's Note:** I wanted to try something that wasn't AU for once, I hope that y'all like.

  


[This is how I picture the boys in this fic.](http://i877.photobucket.com/albums/ab333/denieset/Red%20Matt/123dom01.jpg)

When he spreads his legs widely to accomodate the vibrator two things happen: one, I can feel my pulse begin to thunder in my body, and two, my cock twitches violently in my trousers. Voyeurism. Let's add that to the list of kinks Matthew Bellamy indulges in. Why the fuck not, a kink a day keeps... no, wait, that's not how it goes at all. Whatever.

Standing in the doorway of our hotel room it occurs to me that I shouldn't be this affected by him. It's _Dom_ , for fuck's sake. He's my best mate, he's not wank material.

Right?

As he kneels in front of the headboard my gaze is drawn to the curve of his spine, all the way down to his arse. From the way his arm is moving I can tell he's using the toy against his shaft lightly, and I wonder if he's leaking a little, if the head of it is coated in his juices. It's when he reaches around to penetrate himself with one of his fingers that he groans in frustration.

It's not enough for him.

Maybe that's why I'm crossing the room quietly, dropping my room key on the floor. Is it the post-gig buzz? The two glasses of wine I guzzled the second I walked offstage? I don't know, and I'm not about to overanalyze it. All I know is that I want to touch him; the urge is there and I'm too curious to see how he reacts to my actions to abandon going through with them. Swallowing, I watch as my knees sink, one by one, into the lush duvet. It's only when I slide one arm around his warm midsection that he gasps, turning to look at me with wide, aroused eyes. I panic momentarily, until his head falls back onto my shoulder. We stay in that position for a few seconds, both kneeling on the bed; the only difference is that Dom's naked and I'm not.

"Thought you were getting wasted with Chris."

"Changed my mind."

"What're you doing?"

I freeze. "Giving you a hand."

Lame joke? Perhaps. It's a good way to mask my nervousness as I wonder how Dom will reply to what I've initiated. He says nothing for a few seconds, and just as I've decided that I've made the biggest mistake of my life and intend to leave with what little dignity I have left, he speaks.

"At least take your shirt off," he mumbles, grey eyes fluttering shut as the toy buzzes steadily, "it's itchy against my back."

I obey, tossing the shirt across the room before pulling him close again. I can't even describe how good it feels to have his back against my bare chest; then again, I never thought I'd ever feel this particular sensation but now that I'm here I'm overwhelmed in more than just a physical way. I peer over his shoulder, watching as he continues to press the vibrating head of the toy against his balls, occasionally letting it travel up his dick, then back down slowly. I'm mesmerized as he moans, and I lick my lips as I watch the veins pulsing and the head leaking under the tremors he's giving himself.

It's an instantly addictive sight and I can't tear my eyes away from it.

"Are we gonna talk about you going through my things?" I say matter-of-factly, noting the way that Dom shivers when my breath ghosts across his cheek. It makes my blood boil quite steadily.

When Dom speaks it's in a quiet, assured voice, although I can hear a hint of mischief and sense the smile on his face.

"Well, I don't know, are we gonna talk about the fact that you're not only watching me wank, but are actually helping me?"

 _Touche._ I don't have an answer to that one so I just shrug as he continues.

"You left your bag open, asswipe. Fuck, Matt, why didn't you tell me you had this? It's," he lets loose a full-body shudder, "fucking _magical_." He baffles me; is it possible that he's not nervous at all? I'm practically shitting myself while at the same time nursing a raging hard-on and Dom seems cool and unshaken.

"What are you, the vibrator police?" I shrug. "It's new."

"Didn't know you were into that. You used it yet?"

"Didn't know you were either. Once."

"Did you like it?" For some reason, he's stopped what he's doing and sits on the bed next to me, the vibrator momentarily tossed aside. I turn to him and roll my eyes.

"What kind of fucking question is that?" I snort. "Do _you_ like it?"

"Let me approach the question differently. What do you think about when you're using it on yourself?"

I roll my eyes. "Fuck off."

"No really, what does it for you, Matt?" he asks cheekily, and when I finally look at him he's sitting indian-style, his dick still standing hard between his legs, and let me just tell you that's _not at all_ the most distracting thing in the universe to have to deal with. It's like trying not to look at the six hundred pound gorilla in the room when it's dripping-

-I mean, standing-

-right in front of you.

And yet, somehow, he's _still fucking talking_. "Tits? Arse, a nicely trimmed snatch? Is that what you're thinking about when your pants get tight?"

"Stop it, Dom," I mumble.

He snorts. "Pussy."

Now I'm just pissed off at his tone and before I can stop myself I shoot back, "You tell me, then, what does it for you?"

He raises his eyebrows at me and swallows but he's still looking me in the eye in an irritatingly confident manner. "All sorts of things get _me_ stiff, Matt. You have no idea."

"So hardcore," I snort.

"Please," he sighs, scratching his neck absentmindedly, "like you're so innocent." My eyes watch as his hand smoothly slides across his shoulder, gently across his nipple, until it's resting against his inner thigh. His fingertips scratch at the tender skin lightly as my heart thunders in my chest. It's a deliberate gesture and one that I should be strong enough to resist but it's only served to turn my erection into one that is so hot it could now be classified as atomic.

"What?"

"Don't think for a fucking second that I don't know what you play at onstage."

I stand up, shaking my head. Retrieving my shirt from the floor, I shrug into it. "This conversation just took a turn for the stupid, Dom. Enjoy your wank." I"m almost to the door when I hear him toss a casual question in my direction.

"Are you angry with Chris?"

It stops me in my tracks and I turn to face him. "The fuck? No! Why are you asking me that?"

Dom shrugs, a sly smile on his face. "Just checking. I noticed that you don't interact with him onstage the same way you do with me. Riding my bass drum. Shaking your arse in my direction while you practically molest your guitar. Amp-fucking right next to me..."

Confession time. What can I say?

He's got me.

I can deny it, I can pretend that I'm as shocked as you are to hear these things, I can blame it on the post-gig buzz I mentioned earlier, but they would be the most heinous of lies. I've always had a good relationship with Dom, even when we're mad at each other, we still manage to work it out in the end. Over the past couple of years, though, there have been more and more instances where I've found myself seeing him in a completely different light. Suddenly sharing a bunk with him on the bus isn't such a bad thing; I find myself tagging alongside him no matter what he's doing. I'm behaving like a love-stuck schoolgirl.

I've changed my post-gig routine a little bit so I don't have to see the birds throw themselves at him, for one thing. Not that I can blame them, but it's just too hard for me to be witness to just how much he enjoys it. Watching him snogging some random girl while her hands are down his pants is torture, that much I learned only last week. I'd feigned a headache that particular night and retreated to my hotel room alone, nothing but an empty wank, the rain against the window, and a bottle of Jack to keep me company.

Yeah, I want him. And I have absolutely no damn idea what to do with myself. I swallow and glance at the window because fuck me if it's not getting hotter in here; I feel like I can't breathe suddenly.

"...I keep wondering, _Oh fairy drummother, will this be the gig where Matt_ finally _sticks Chris' bass up his arse?!_ It never is, though." He slides back to his pillow and stretches. "Why _is_ that?"

Before I can reply he continues. "Why didn't you just turn away when you saw me in here naked? You obviously liked what you were seeing, didn't you? I bet that fucking blew your mind and put you in a right state!" he laughs. "Poor Matt."

To add a new level of discomfort to this situation tears are threatening to prick the edge of my eyes. He doesn't mean to be cruel, I know, but he doesn't realize how right he is, how I've battled with myself internally in an attempt to turn this feeling off, only to be shattered when it becomes obvious I can't. He doesn't realize that I made my way to the bed because I'd finally, after so long, gotten the courage to just go for it.

And now he's laughing at me.

"Stop it," I say shakily, and his expression shifts when he hears me speak.

"And here I thought you were doing it on purpose," he says matter-of-factly, putting his hand out. "C'mere, please?" Because I am apparently a glutton for punishment my feet seem to move at their own will and seven steps later there I am, staring wide-eyed as he pats the bed. Just as I plant my arse into the lush mattress, Dom sits up and moves closer to me. "You did it tonight, not even an hour ago."

"Did what?" I whisper, studying his collarbone and the way the sweat that's collected there shimmers in the low lighting of the room.

"During New Born. Eyeing me while you went at it for everything you had, playing like your fucking life depended on it." His hand is on my lower back now, rubbing slow circles at the skin just beneath my shirt. The instant his fingertips made contact with my skin a part of me died; yet, another part of me woke finally, after so many moments spent denying it was even there to begin with. "I saw what that did to you. It made you so hard that I could see it, and I couldn't take my eyes off of you after that."

There's nothing I can say because he's caught me out completely. I merely sit next to his gloriously naked body and try to process what's happening right now. Well, I try to do that but Dom has other plans, it seems, and continues speaking.

"You still wanna know what gets me hot, what I was thinking about when you walked in on me just now?" Dom has moved even closer to me and his voice is tickling my ear in a completely delicious and sinful fashion. "Even though I think you've finally figured it out?"

I nod, finally turning to look him in the eye, our noses bumping together.

"You," he breathes as his lips meet mine softly at first, then urgently after a beat. It's a feeling I never thought I would ever experience; it's also a revelation, an awakening, for I find myself leaning back and pulling him down with me as he kisses me even more deeply. He pulls back to gasp, "It's _you_ , you dumb fuck," then reclaims my lips again. I _should_ be alarmed that his tongue has slid smoothly into my mouth, but instead I choose to reciprocate his kiss. I'm ecstatic when he moans aloud at my awkward efforts.

_OhmygodohmygodohmygodI'mkissingDom._

Strong, practiced hands have made their way to my hair and are scratching my scalp teasingly. My own are wrapped tightly around his neck and shoulders, which are so warm and soft that it's intoxicating. He's been here all this time, and Dom feels unbelievably good, so good that I can't see or think straight. A grin manifests on my lips mid-kiss, and it widens as Dom grabs one of my hands and guides it to his lower back, only to plant it against his waist. My fingertips curl into his skin automatically as though I were claiming ownership of that sweat-covered patch of his body.

After a few blissful minutes of snogging, he finally lifts his head and stares at me quizzically, as if he wants to gauge my reaction to what's just transpired between us. I wonder what he's thinking right now; wonder what he thinks my next action will be. We don't have anything to compare this to in our history. Dom and I have shared a lot of things over the years: clothes, booze, meals and the like, but never saliva. Now that we finally have though, I never want to stop. My heart pounding, I lick my lips again and pull his head down to whisper into his ear.

"More?"

I can feel Dom's wide smile against my cheek. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shift in dynamic can change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something that wasn't AU for once, I hope that y'all like.

I slide backwards onto the bed and pull Dom close to me, my blood boiling in my veins. Dom makes to cover my body with his own, eagerly, until he stops abruptly, his eyes scanning my upper body. He pulls on the bottom of my shirt, then fixes his gaze on my own.

"Can I?"

I nod, sitting up for a moment so he can relieve me of my shirt. His hands graze my stomach and I giggle loudly and unexpectedly. I blush deeply, embarrassed, as my hand covers my mouth suddenly.

"Your cheeks are almost as red as your hair," Dom comments, a grin on his face.

"Sorry."

"Matthew."

"Yeah?"

"Don't apologize," Dom says softly, his hands tracing a lazy pattern across my chest. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to, you know."

That's an incredibly sweet and tender sentiment but its also one that throws me into a panic; the thought of him _not_ touching me right now is too horrible to bear. "I'm fine. I'm just..." I gasp into an awkward laugh as his thumbs slide across my nipples, "I don't know what to do." Dom does it again and an electric current jolts through my body. "Oh, god," I moan, my eyes falling shut, "what the hell?"

"Just relax," he answers, as his mouth closes around my hard left nipple and I jump, I actually motherfucking _jump_ at how good it feels. His hair may be short to the scalp but that doesn't stop me from latching onto it with both hands as I arch my back into his efforts. I've never had this much attention paid to my nipples before; when he does the same thing to the right one I silently curse all the women I've been with up to this point for not paying attention to them before.

How fucking _dare_ them.

"You like that?"

"Of course I do," I groan. A thought flashes across my mind and I decide to give it voice. "What's it like?"

Dom stops what he's doing and with a last wet kiss to my nipple, looks up. "What?"

"Doing..." I nod in the direction of my chest, "that. What's it like?"

He smiles and rests his head against my collarbone, one arm winding around my waist. "It's.. hot, hard flesh. I love it; it's a fucking kink. Do you know how goddamn good you taste?"

I shake my head slowly, my fingertips sliding across his smooth shoulder. "How do _you_ taste?"

He doesn't say a word, instead simply leans up to kiss me again. Luckily for me he doesn't stop there; he lifts his body higher and positions his chest in front of my face. When I look up, his eyes are boring into my own but when he places one hand behind my head to guide my mouth to one of his nipples, they flutter shut.

It's yet another example of how the two of us are in total sync when it counts. Still, though, I'm hesitant at first. I'm nervous and worried that I won't be able to make him feel good but I know I have to get over that and just fucking go for it. I lick my lips and kiss the hot, hard nub, elated when I manage to coax a gorgeous groan from Dom's mouth. Closing my own eyes I swipe my tongue across it, my brow furrowing in concentration, hoping to be able to remember just what he likes. He shivers against me so I do it again, and a third time, after which I gently suck the nipple into my mouth.

"Fuck, Matt," he moans, his cockhead leaving sticky dots against my mid-section. I try to focus on how he tastes; he's musky and masculine and those attributes, paired with the slight hair that frames his nipple, make for a potent combination that takes my breath away. I drag my teeth across it experimentally, Dom's hand tightening in my hair almost painfully now.

"Wait," he gasps, turning to lie next to me on his back and pulling me with him. I find myself on top of Dom now, my face in the middle of his chest. "There. Is this ok?"

I nod, squinting at the shock of red hair that's fallen into my eyes as Dom slides one arm smoothly around my body, pulling me closer. I close my eyes as his fingertips scatter random patterns across my spine, pressing my cheek against his breastbone. After I've had sufficient time to revel in this new and addictive way that he feels, I open my eyes and shake the hair from my face. Dom's staring at me with a look that is one part calm and two parts horny. I stare back at him with one that is one part terrified, one part excited and one part really horny.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I didn't want to, really."

"Then don't." Dom stretches, placing another pillow behind his head.

"O-okay," I mumble. "I'm just..."

"Curious," he says, effectively finishing my thought for me. I am getting the impression that perhaps he's been in this position himself before - or, again, maybe he just knows me that well.

"Yeah, that." I exhale shakily as Dom's hands capture my face, his thumb stroking my lower lip slowly. Before I can stop myself I dot it with a quick kiss, which causes the corners of his mouth to turn up ever so slightly.

"Curiosity's a bastard," he continues, his thumb now sliding against my cheek. "You should do something about that."

"Piss off," I chuckle, Dom's smile widening despite the fact that he's biting his lower lip bashfully.

"I mean it."

"Mean what?"

"Think about it."

I do as he says and I can fucking feel the flush creeping up my body, although the fact that one of his hands is making it's way down my spine, stopping short of my waistband, might have something to do with that.

"Oh," I whisper.

"Anything. Do anything you want with me tonight, Matt."

"Okay," I say again, clearly devoid of the ability to say anything appropriately substantial right now. I don't waste a second and dive in again, kissing across his chest, his heartbeat thundering away mere inches from my mouth. It's when I deliver another set of licks to his nipple that I hear him whisper something that goes right to my cock.

"All night long. More."

His arms slide around my back and he pulls me close as I set in, kissing a trail across to one of his collarbones. I give it a prounounced bite, Dom's grip sliding down my body to grip my waist so tightly that I fear he may bruise me. It spurs me on and bolsters my confidence so much that I slowly kiss my way up his neck and allow one of my hands to slide under his body. My nervousness is starting to dissipate as I begin to kiss his stubble covered cheek; I glance up and see that his eyes have fallen closed. I keep my eyes on his as I kiss his lips suddenly and when they fly open in surprise I'm privy to a shock of grey like nothing I've ever seen before.

Dominic Howard is, for lack of a better word that works in this precise situation, beautiful.

I never thought I'd ever classify another man that way; it seems fitting, though, that the first time I do it's in reference to Dom. It's like seeing him in a new light that I don't think I'll ever be able to extinguish, while at the same time wondering how I've managed to survive without it all these years.

Our kisses deepen in intensity, our tongues battling for dominancy as we both pant in frustration as well as lust. I want to take him up on his offer, though; if he wants me to do anything I want to with him, then that's exactly what's going to happen.

I'm going to indulge myself.

There's a particular spot on his body that I've always been fascinated with; one that I've always stolen glances of whenever I could find the opportunity to do so. Still kissing him, I open my eyes and glance to the left, to his tanned shoulder. I reach for it, kneading it, caressing it for a bit then my touch trails down his arm until I've reached for his hand. Dom allows me to put it above his head and it's then, only then, that I move over and press my cheek against his shoulder. I pepper the skin there with kisses, inching my way to his biceps so I can deliver a sharp bite to them. I smile into my efforts when he slaps my arse in protest.

"Too hard?"

"Not hard enough. Do it again."

I do as he asks and I can hear him yelp in pain, so I lathe the bite with my tongue. When I lift my mouth I'm greeted with a bright red welt marring his skin. That's not the part of his body I'm seeking out, though.

A few months back I remember minding my own business in the studio when I walked in while Dom was pounding out a particularly fierce beat for Hyper Music. The fucker was doing it shirtless and suddenly he raised one of his arms up in the air and I caught a random glimpse of the hair in his armpit. Next thing I knew I was hiding in the nearest loo with my dick in my hand, panting and sweating like a whore while I rubbed one out like a horny schoolboy.

I learned a long time ago not to question the things that bring me pleasure, but that doesn't mean that I always fully understand them. At first I found myself wondering if there were a support group for such an odd obession. _Hi, my name is Matthew and I'm turned on by Dom's armpits._ After a while, though, I just accepted it.

Being this close to him I can see the way that the curve of his inner arm ends in a cloud of slight, fine blond hair. It fluffs beautifully when I blow into it, Dom twitching against me.

"Tickles!"

"Shhh," I command. I move closer and I can smell him - but it's not an unpleasant scent. It's just one of heat and masculinity and when I peck the area just above the tuft of hair Dom sighs and I die a little on the inside.

"My armpit? You're weird."

"And you're leaking," I remind him, distinctly aware of the dampness on my own stomach now. Dom closes his mouth quickly with a flush on his face.

"Rude."

"Fuck off," I mumble, kissing him squarely in the center of his armpit. He full-on cackles and brings my lips back to his own and I can't help giggling a little myself.

I feel him hook one of his legs around my body as we continue with our make out session. I reach for it with a trembling hand and it's then that I remember that, oh yeah, he's been naked all this time. His legs are criminally smooth and fantastically warm to the touch; I slide my fingertips along his knee and trace out a path to his shin before repeating the motion with my palm.

"Are you..." he gasps between kisses, "are you gonna...?"

"What?"

Dom pulls back and silently tugs at the button of my jeans gently.

"You want me to?"

"Yeah."

I have to close my eyes for a moment to comprehend what's about to happen. Clearly, Dom has more in mind than mere heavy petting.

_Brilliant, Matthew. He's naked and you've been in each other's arms for the last half hour and you're actually surprised that he wants more? Idiot._

I release his leg and fall onto my back next to him, panting. As much as I've loved having him at my mercy, I want him on top of me again. I run my hands through my hair and take a deep breath.

"C'mere," he whispers.

He straddles my thighs, leaning down to assault my neck with the hottest of kisses. With each gasp of breath that hits my skin I arch my back, noting the way that the shivers he's giving me run all the way down my body. It's when they reach my cock, however, that I can't help but groan. Dom's hand caresses my skin, trailing down my chest, across my nipple, and past my navel, coming to a stop at the button of my jeans. He sits back on his haunches and peers down between my legs. My eyes follow his path and soon we're both staring at my erection pressing against the fabric insistently across my left thigh.

"Mmm," he sighs quietly, more to himself than to me, " _there_ you are." When his fingertip presses gently into the head of my cock I bite back a moan but I don't say anything; I don't dare break the spell.

The look on his face as he watches my cock twitch and pulse in my jeans is a stunning and fascinating combination of intrigued and hungry. I'm caught between wanting to make a move of my own and wanting Dom to just do with me what he will. Somewhere, in the far recesses of my brain, a shrill voice is telling me that this has the potential to change the familiar dynamic between us, but luckily I manage to squash it before I can think too hard about what it's telling me.

When I come back into the moment I am met with a curious glance, Dom's hand tugging slightly at my flies.

"Do it, Dom."

You wouldn't believe how quickly he manages to unbutton and unzip them; before I know what's happening I've lifted my arse so he can pull them down my legs. If Trouser Removal were to ever become an Olympic event, Dom would certainly be a Gold medalist.

Another frantic shift in time later and he's covered his body with my own. The heat alone causes a shock to my system, especially the feeling of his cock pressing against mine. Dom whispers dirty words into my ear, his hips grinding into mine ever so slightly, but enough that I can map the outline of his cock by feel alone.

He's so _thick._

"You need to tell me right now," he growls against my lower lip, "if this is okay or not, Matt." For good measure he grinds against my groin, eliciting a frantic gasp from me. I've never felt this particular sort of friction before, dick to dick, I mean. It sends my pulse into a turmoil and causes me to buck up against him in search of more.

"How long have we known each other?"

Curious at my seemingly random question, he cocks his head, the wheels turning behind his eyes. "Forever, it seems."

"Yeah. But," I reply breathlessly, "but... "

"What?"

"How long?"

"What?"

I clear my throat and try again. "How long have you wanted... me?"

His eyes are dark and clear and I shiver when his hand reaches behind my head to turn the forgotten vibrator back on.

"Too long."


	3. Change of State (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shift in dynamic can change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shameful that it's taken me this long to complete CoS, but I finally managed it. So if anyone out there remembers this fic, I hope you enjoy!

Too long.

Well.

That's a revelation.

"Would you let me..." Dom mumbles, his lips kissing me suddenly, "let me..."

I nod, much quicker than I intend to, and I'm sure that in doing so I am looking desperate but that's okay. Have you ever wanted something so badly that your brain actually short-circuits in its attempt to achieve it? That's where I am right now, especially because it's something I've wanted for such a long time, and also because it's something that I never thought would come to fruition.

Dom raises one elegant eyebrow and licks his lips. "You would? You'd let me use your pretty new vibrator..." he presses the toy against my shaft and I shudder, "on you, here?" He then sets in torturing me, mimicking the motions he performed on himself earlier. I watch as the toy bumps into my dick, the vibrations so strong that the moisture gathered on my tip shakes free and drips down, coating the vibrator in thick drops.

All I can do is watch because I can't seem to make myself move; everything, every fiber of my being is centered on the zone at the juncture of my thighs. There is nothing else, there is no one else, it's as if time ceases to exist.

I am shocked out of my state by the sight of something decidedly filthy - Dom brings the vibrator to his mouth and laps at it, collecting the drops of my precome on his tongue. He doesn't just lick it, he practically _fellates_ it in front of me, an erotic harbinger of things to come if I am very lucky.

I nearly come from the sight of it.

"Have you ever done that before?" he asks after removing the toy from his mouth with a wet pop, "Sucked dick, I mean."

In light of what's happening between us, I have no idea why I decide to blush so fiercely at his question. Perhaps it's shame, an embarrassment that I'm not as experienced as Dom might be in this particular area. Or perhaps it's that I wish he could understand that there's no other man on this planet that I would even _want_ to give head to. I don't voice this, though, instead I shake my head in response.

He takes my silence to mean discomfort, apparently, because he smiles and brushes the wet hair from my forehead almost tenderly. "I was just curious. I couldn't help but wonder. Have you ever had another man go down on you before?"

Again, I shake my head, my heart pounding. Dom nods.

"Can I be your first?"

"Yes," I answer instantly.

"Do you know," he breathes against my right nipple, "how many times I've thought of sucking you off? Wondered how you tasted, how heavy you'd be in my mouth. Fuck, Matt, I've wanked a hundred times imagining you shooting down my throat." Another lick against my chest makes my head spin as he slowly moves his body down my chest.

When he licks wetly across my cockhead I groan loudly, convinced that I've never felt this kind of total pleasure before in my life. I'm eager for more, and not simply because it just feels so fucking good. No, I want to know how much better at this he is than all of the women who have been in his place before.

I have a feeling Dom is going to be a pro.

It's with a practiced tongue that he teases me; in this, apparently, he is choosing to take his time. His nose is nudging the base of my cock and when he pants I can feel his warm breath against my balls. It makes me squirm, it's a delicious kind of teasing action.

Finally, _finally_ , he sucks me into his warm mouth and my back arches involuntarily at the sudden shock of total pleasure that this brings me. He sucks me like a fucking vice, strong and sure and with such delicious pressure like nothing I've ever known before. Dom only grants me access to this bliss for a few seconds before pulling his mouth off.

"You like this," he accuses, my essence shining at both corners of his pillowy mouth. I shake my head, Dom arching one eyebrow in response.

"I love it," I whisper, "more."

"Say it."

"Suck me."

Dom grins, ferally, at my request, almost as though me asking for a blowjob from him was critical to his enjoyment of this moment. Perhaps it was, if his feelings are anything similar to mine, that is. I know that, for me, to hear Dom giving voice to some of the things I've only done to him in my dreams would be something amazing to behold.

He takes me in his mouth again and continues his torture.

The little sighs that escape his lips now and then as he licks a wet trail across my length tickle and I have to bite my lip to keep from bursting out in silly giggles. He tries something new this time, though, nudging my heavy balls with the tip of his nose before letting his tongue dart out to lap at them. This time it's a wanton groan that escapes his lips, and it matches the one that I've just let loose.

Then he's swallowing me whole, going at it like a porn star. It's a million times hotter than that, though, it's like nothing I could ever have fantasized about in my fevered dreams. I've always known what I _hoped_ it would be like if I ever got lucky enough to have Dom touch me so intimately but alas, my wank fantasies were pretty tame when compared to the intensity of the actual moment.

I raise my head, propping myself up on my elbows to watch him better and it's then that I notice his elbow jerking rapidly out of the corner of my eye. He's wanking while he sucks me and that won't do.

"N-ahh! Wait," I hiss, pushing his head away. "Don't wanna come yet, not like this."

With a lick of his lips he sits up and looks at me. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell me how you want to come, Matthew," he says, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"I-" I swallow nervously, but am determined to give as good as he does. I pull him closer for another kiss, my arms sliding around his slim waist, caressing sweat-coated skin. "I want to fill you up," I murmur into his open mouth, one hand sliding between his cheeks, and it's only as I press lightly against his hole with my middle finger that I finish, "here." He positively shivers when he hears that word and to know that I elicited that reaction from him thrills me beyond measure.

"You want to fuck me," he whispers, more as a statement than a question before nodding, leaning in for a kiss. He holds my head gently, cradling my face in his hands as he places deliberate kisses all over my face. Our erections are stubborn and swollen and poking into each others stomachs and the anticipation is almost approaching painful status. As if he needs to rest, Dom leans his forehead against my own and sighs shakily.

"Let me ride you."

Something that resembles a squeak escapes my mouth, much to my embarrassment, but if Dom noticed he is choosing not to acknowledge it thankfully. The thought of me fucking Dom is one thing, but the thought of me fucking him in such a manner makes my balls twitch in anticipation. I must have been lost in my thoughts for longer than I realize because he actually taps me on the shoulder and asks me if I'm alright. My eyes scan his face and I nod with a shaky breath.

"Since we're putting it all out there, can I be very honest with you?"

"Yeah," I whisper, my hands caressing his bare shoulders which are so soft and warm beneath my touch that it only makes me that much harder.

"It's what I was thinking about when you walked in on me," he breathes, licking the corner of my mouth between hot kisses as his mouth then travels to my ear to whisper into it. "It's what I think about nearly every night. Me, moving over your body, you inside me, thick and hard, Matt, so goddamned _hard_. And..." his voice trails off, Dom lifting his head to look me in the eye once again. He sighs and licks his lips and for a moment I'm terrified that he isn't going to continue and it's imperative that he does - I need to know what else he was going to say; need it more than I need air and water.

"Tell me."

He remains silent for a beat before taking a deep breath and continuing. '"... you always make me scream. Every time. I always come so hard."

"But..."

"What?"

I swallow and force myself to look him in the eye. "What if I disappoint you somehow? I mean, we can't go back from this, Dom. This... it changes things, doesn't it?"

The look on his face is thoughtful; he nods in agreement. "It does. But change can be a good thing."

I nod, still unsure.

"Matt, there is no way that you are going to disappoint me in this, believe me." He kisses me tenderly as he continues. "I don't think you realize just how much you're already a part of me; this is just a physical manifestation of a bond I've felt for some time now. _That's_ how I know you could never disappoint me. Ever. Okay?"

"You really are good at getting into people's pants, aren't you?"

He smirks. "Exceedingly. Now, help open me up, Matthew," he says in a dark, primal voice that I've never heard before but know I can get used to. He nods in the direction of the forgotten vibrator, his eyes glued to my own. It's only when he sees that I have, in fact, reached for the toy that he lies down next to me, spreading his legs to give me access to his body completely. He's using two fingers on himself in preparation.

This means that I'll be able to check "use a vibe on Dom" off of my bucket list, won't it?

"Lube?"

He glances at me. "Use your mouth."

I do, and even though this might be a new toy of mine, it's not the first I've ever owned. Still, of all the things I've done with a vibrator before, the one thing I've never done is put one in my mouth. I just... never had the urge to do that; there's no way that hard plastic could ever compare the feeling of a warm, hard, dick in my mouth, after all.

I wrap my lips around it and wet it to the best of my ability, Dom peering at me from his position on the pillow. The way his eyes darken as he watches me spurs me on and leads me to put my free hand on my own cock, tugging it slowly, my heart thundering in my chest at my boldness. His eyes widen and he twists his hips, no doubt seeking friction for his own neglected erection.

I want to be filthy; to be naughty in a way I never have been before... for him. No, that's not totally true, I want to do it for me. It's like I'm waking up to the man inside me, finally, and the man in question wants _this_ , wants another man's touch. Not a woman's, a man's. I have never, in my whole life, been as turned on as I am right now, here, in bed with my best mate.

"Hurry," he mumbles, his lower lip snagged between his teeth.

The tip of the toy slides inside him and I'm able to realize just how well prepared he is already; the tip is engulfed inside him and he moans. It's shocking to see for someone like me who has never been in this position before and I can't help but marvel that soon it will be hot flesh in place of the toy very shortly, and that it will be my own. Slowly, I twist the toy, Dom groaning into the pillow as he pushes back into it. This goes on for some time until finally he raises up and spreads his legs, removing the vibrator.

Then he's pouncing and in a flash of skin and heat, pushing me roughly into the bed. He straddles me, leaning down to kiss me wetly before positioning himself.

"Christ. You're so thick," he groans, sinking into place atop me. Once he's engulfed me completely he falls forward, his head against my chest, as though he needs a moment to compose himself. I hear and feel a couple of shaky breaths and it occurs to me that perhaps I am hurting him.

"Are you oka-"

"What?"

"I mean, am I hurting you?"

"Oh, Matthew, you're so _manly_ and your dick is soooo big, you beast."

"Is that your porn star voice?"

"Yes. It is. Also, _please_ , Matt, you might be big but I think I can take it," he mocks, good-naturedly. I groan and punch him in the shoulder as he sits up and rolls his hips experimentally, the two of us laughing.

It's different.

It takes my breath away.

Of course it would, though, being my first proper time, the first time that I'm waking up to the true, innate desires inside of me, but still. It's breathtaking.

"Good?' he whispers, palming his dick as he moves slowly above me and _that_ is yet another image that I'll be saving into my fantasy folder, thank you very much.

"Yes. Fuck, yes," I gasp, arching my hips up, my pulse speeding up at the pleasure that rocks through me when I do. "Faster?"

Dom has been beautiful to me for the longest time, but to have him in my lap like this, so open and free... he's nothing short of stunning. His chest is smooth and golden, his torso moving ever so slowly up and down as he sets in to riding me. He clenches around me and my eyes squeeze shut in ecstacy at first but I force them open, determined not to miss a moment of this.

His eyes are part closed, his back arched slightly as he raises one arm above his head, revealing that goddamned skin of his underarm and my dick actually twitches, snug inside him though it may be. I sit up, Dom's eyes meeting my own with a look of surprise as I drag one fingertip over the spot; it elicits a moan from him that is one of the hottest things I've ever heard in my life. I lose track of time as he rides me, falling under his thrall completely.

"How," he breathes some time later, his hips increasing in speed slightly, our foreheads resting together, "how is this so good?" We kiss messily, Dom's hands cupping my face as I pull back to look him in the eye.

"It's us," I reply shakily, opting for total honesty, "I knew it would be." There are other things I could say but a loud moan is all I am capable of as Dom does something with his waist that makes us both see stars.

We're both moving faster now, and a little more awkwardly. Then before I realize what's happening, Dom stops suddenly and looks down at me, eyes wide, panting.

"Switch," he muses, reaching for me and pulling me up with a force I wouldn't have thought he possessed so that he is on his back now, legs spread until they wind around my back. He relaxes into the bed and arches his back with a mewl before meeting my eyes.

"Fuck me proper."

He doesn't have to tell me twice. I pound into him as hard as I can, watching myself slide in and out of his body with each pass and groaning his name loudly. I tear my eyes away to look at him properly and his eyes are closed in bliss, mouth parted as he pushes his arse into every thrust of my hips, with my name, as well as a few choice expletives, on his lips.

He's hot and tight and wet and perfect.

He's also filthy.

I reach for his hand and lick it wetly, his eyes widening in surprise, and cover his dick with it.

"Rub one out for me. Finish what you started when I walked in," I half-pant, half-beg.

"Filthy motherfucker," he shoots back as he obeys, fisting himself rapidly, his eyes on my own.

Conversation devolves from that moment. All we are capable of now are grunts and cries and moans. The bed shakes violently as my hips piston harder and faster as we get closer to completion. Everything that is me is centered between my legs, in a pleasure so pronounced that it's borderline painful. It's me and it's Dom and it's new and it feels better than anything has ever felt before in my life.

"Matt, fuck," he yells, arching his back again as he milks himself, his orgasm engulfing him completely. He drenches his hand and my belly and the sounds he's making are something out of the filthiest wet dream I've ever had. He clenches around me as he comes and that's what sends me over the edge myself. I shake and my hips are moving so fast that I've lost any dignified rhythm I'd held up until now. Now it's all about coming, hard and intensely and perfectly until I fear I'll pass out from the sensation itself.

We keep bucking into each other occasionally as we come down. Dom pulls his dick lazily and is gifted with a pleasurable aftershock that makes him gasp and shudder. He puts his hands on my arse as if to pull me deeper inside of him; I buck into him again, seeking out another drop of white hot pleasure, a high-pitched moan escaping from my lungs as I achieve one, then another.

Eventually there's no more pleasure to be found and I fall forward onto his chest, heaving with labored breaths, noting that he's doing the same thing with a hint of satisfaction.

The silence between that has grown between us in our afterglow is disarming. It makes me wonder just what Dom is thinking and all sorts of negative scenarios begin to run through my head. Dom regrets this; Dom just wanted a fuck and I was available; Dom can do so much better than me; Dom could never want you like you want him to.

"What now?" I say softly, more to myself than to him. I'm pondering precisely how to gather my clothes and get out of here with at least a semblance of dignity.

"Hmm?"

"You're quiet, that's all," I say, kicking myself mentally for making this more awkward than it needs to be.

"Just fucked," he grunts, "recovering. Dominic need rest," he continues in a caveman voice, "Matthew give Dominic _good_ fucking."

I burst out laughing. "Good fucking, eh?"

"Good, hard fucking. Spent. Need food. Make me sandwich, bitch," he continues, ducking as I attempt to smack his arm.

"But since you asked, now," he says in his normal tone of voice, surprising me yet again as he laces our fingers together, "well, like I said earlier, it's a change, isn't it? One that was long overdue." He smiles at me again, and I am stunned to see that it's a bashful smile. We just fucked each other silly, said filthy things in the heat of an intense passion, are lying in a come-soaked bed next to an obscenely large vibrator, and Dominic Howard is holding my hand and _blushing_.

"And change can be good," I whisper, revisiting his earlier sentiment. I inch closer to him, our heads now on the same pillow.

"It can be intimidating too," he admits, resting his head on my shoulder.

We lie together in silence for a while longer, touching and enjoying this once foreign feeling of how we feel in each other's arms. Dom maps one of my nipples with his pinky finger and giggles almost imperceptibly when I twitch under his touch. I know that I want to see him do things like that again; to see parts of him that I never knew existed, and that is what prompts me to speak.

"I'm game if you are."

When he kisses me again and wraps his arms around me tightly I get my answer.


End file.
